wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
Assailants Abroad
Warning this story contains material (notably language and violence) that may be deemed inappropriate for immature individuals. Parental discretion is advised. The Organization Its early morn the work just has begin within the Organization. The sun peaks over the high placed windows of the main lobby. Dio swipes his ID card and enters the building, There is two large guards behind a desk, One is watching some monitors that appear to be cameras. The other looks up from a magazine and nods at Dio. Dio begins the head up the first of many sets of stairs located to one side of the building. On the second floor Dio walks over to his offices, "Good morning" He tells his assistant "Good Morning Mr. Cattivo" She replies "JAC came by and told me to let you know he needs to see you" "Alright thank you" Dio replies as he drops his briefcase off on his couch and heads across the room to Jac's office. He knocks on the door. "Yo Jac its me, Kami" A voice from inside the room answers " Yes come in, I've been expecting you" Dio opens the door and walks in "What you got for me? Another target, I just got back from a mission. I get at least a damn week off." Dio says with frustration Jac turns to his Yomichou and speaks in the language of his people and then turns to Dio and smiles handing him a folder " just take this target out and you can have a break" "Whatever Jac, your lucky i like you buddy." Dio turns and walks back to his office. "A doctor.. Really? Hmm.. He is another member of the Organization, One of the Nine at that." Dio reads over the folder. To France Dio grabs a long coat, and heads out of the building, The guard that nodded earlier speaks up. "Another one all ready Kami?" "Don't you know it" Dio says as the door shuts behind him. He jumps in his Skyline to takes off to the airport. After about an hour he makes it to the Airport. He turns into a parking garage based a ways off from the others. The same guard from the headquarters is setting in the toll booth. "Nice to see you again Kami" The guard says as Dio swipes his ID card and the gate opens. He opens his trunk and places his Pistol and Knife in it, then he holds his hand over them and they disappear. He turns and walks a way from the car as he disappears as well. He heads into the terminal, He opens a door that has written on it. "Authorized personal only" He is now on a small runway where a small jet is waiting, He walks up the stair and hangs his coat up in the jet closet, The pilot turns and says "Morning again Sir, Ready to take off?" Dio nodes his head with out turning around, Taking a seat the faces the back of the plane. He drops the seat back and falls asleep. Else where in the early morning Christophe Noircoeur, a graduate student working of becoming a doctor, is walking up the sidewalk of a rather large building. The sunlight is dim and the crisp December chills the entire snow swept campus. Christophe makes his way into the lobby bidding welcome, in the foreign tongue that he had become quite use to speaking, to the security guard as he flashes the ID card hanging around his neck and makes his way down a brightly lit hallway. He makes a quick detour down an adjacent hall and steps into a dark room. He flicks on the light to reveal a rather modest lounge area complete with a outdated microwave, a coffeepot in need of replacement, and a vending machine. He steps over to vending machine and after collecting the necessary coins from his pocket retrieves a brightly colored sports drink from the machine. He proceeds to exit the room, turning off the light as he does and continues down the hall to an elevator. The reflective surface on the doors reveal Christophe to have a slender figure despite the baggy clothes and heavy jacket that he is wearing. The doors open and after swiping his ID card near the terminal the button that he intended to press lights up. After pressing the corresponding button he travels up a number of floors and exist the elevator and strides down a hallway that is much more eerie than the one before and steps into a dimly lit laboratory. He flicks on the switch to turn on the lights, but the room doesn't get lit much better as the florescent lights flicker slowly. He takes off his coat and puts it on a coat rack near the window that faces away from the rising sun and replaces it with a white labcoat. He immediately makes his way over computer and after waking it from its slumber signs in with what seems to be a password of unnecessary length. For a moment a seal, scripted in French, attempting to relay the prestige of the school is visible as the computer completes booting up. Christophe takes this time to walk over to heavy duty Fridge to grab a few petri dishes containing unknown growths within them and return to the desk with the computer. He sits down at the desk and begins typing away as he positions the biological samples under a microscope that displays the images on the computer screen. '' "I've covered up the discovery of Hosts and now all I have to do is continue my research alone,"'' Christophe thinks to himself, "so for now, I just have to work on the assignments I've been given, and not draw any extra attention." He continues his work in solitude as the sun rises on the opposite side of the building. The plane lands in Pairs, France on a small airport on the west side of the city, "Kami, Sir, We have landed in the targets city" Dio wakes up "Alright thank you, Grab me a redbull and a cube. Then do what you need to." Dio takes out the salt cube in two bites and the downs half the redbull before getting up. He walks out the plane and moves through airport drinking the rest of the redbull and puts in a trash can then walk into a elevator and travels down to the basement which is a parking lot. He holds his hand up and reforms the 701 Skyline and rolls out. He skims the papers over as driving, he locates a address to the university, He puts it in to the GPS and drives about 30 minutes later he parks in the parking lot of the campus. Still in the morning Christophe is working diligently as people can be heard working in other laboratories on the same floor, but he is largely left alone. He has been known throughout his work at the college as a highly reserved researcher and is usually left to his own devices rarely collaborating with his peers. For a moment he looks up from his work analyzing the cell structure of infectious diseases and thinks deeply as another medical student walks into the room. He looks over at them and begins to ask if they need anything when he is cut off. "I'm just in here to grab some equipment, don't mind me," Christophe is informed. The student grabs something from a desk across the room and leaves without saying a word. Christophe was used to not being able to finish his statements and looks back to his work. "I have a feeling that today is going to be a bad day," the lone figure thinks to himself. Dio opens the back of his trunks, he looks around "I don't see any one" Suddenly Dio cloths change into that of the medic students. He the walks to the front lobby but is stopped by the guard "HEY! Where is your ID?" the guard grabs his arm "I'm sorry sir, I must have left it in my car, Let me go get it." Dio turns and walks back out the door and acts as if he is searching his pockets. He bumps into a student walking in as he walks out. He pulls a card out of his pocket with the student how just walked by. He speedily copies the card and changes the picture. He then hears the guard stop the other student and the student becoming upset. Dio turns and walks back in the building and flashes the card to the guard. As both the guard and student look at the card Dio slips the real one back into the students pocket. He then walks down a hallway and sees a few students in a lunge, getting some snacks. So Dio stops and waits once they leave he creates the right amount of coins and gets a sports drink. "Now, Is the Hakukon leading this way" ''Dio thinks looking at the ground where he sees Hakukon footprints. He comes to a elevator, The doors open and he steps in. He sees a card scanner and buttons for the floors. He can see a fading Hakukon of his targets finger. He pushes the button and nothing happens. Just then a student walks up "You going to floor 4?" The student ask has he sweeps his card and the button with the Hakukon lights up. "Why, yes I am" Dio replies as he pushes the button, They both arrive on the floor, The student steps out and goes on his way. Christophe feels a wave of Hakukon pass over him originating from the hall and quickly moving in his my direction toward his laboratory. ''"Why would there be a weaver here, could it be a coincidence," he thinks about to move for his coat but decides he wouldn't be able to make it in time with drawing attention to himself and instead pretends to be working on something on a workstation in the middle of the room. Dio opens the door "Umm sorry to bother you sir, But the front decks asked me to send Christophe to them." Dio says as he walks into the laboratory. "Oh really, they usually call right up here when they need my attention. Plus I am quite busy at the time, you can inform them I'll be down later," Christophe responds not looking up from his work. "Something is definitely up with this guy, I haven't seen him around before. Also he is built too well for medical student," ''he thinks trying to contemplate his next move. "Well perhaps the phones are down right now, so they asked me, since i was coming up here" Dio says as he forms his weapons into their holsters. "I think that they said someone called from home and you need to return cause your schooling is done." "Home..." Christophe snickers turning to look at the man standing in the doorway, "...and my schooling is done? So I'm guessing that my use has run its course," he continues before he walks over to the computer and signs off. "You must be one nine, too bad--" he states before suddenly kicking a chair in the direction of the man near the door. Dio jumps up placing one foot on the back of the chair and the other on the edge of the seat, balancing the chair with him on top of it, on one foot. "I know nothing more then what they told me and that is to bring you back to the headquarters, I know not what you are working on or what it is used for." Dio looks up and the other man his purple eyes glowing in the florescent light. "Regardless if you were ordered to kill me or not, going back to headquarters prematurely means death. So, I regret to announce that I wont be giving you guys two weeks notice," Christophe explains as he quickly glances at the fire alarm that is over his would be assailants left shoulder, "I never even learned your name, but I guess that's how we do things." "It is very unfortunate that this is how we operate, I shall give you my code name, Kami. So what shall we do about this," Dio drops the chair back to all four. "Well, I ha-," he pauses for a moment from the noise of the chair hitting the ground, "...have already told of you of my resignation, or do you need a signed statement?" Christophe asks looking at a tank of volatile liquids to the right of Kami. "So I suppose that we could fight to the death in this lab, cause a whole lot of destruction, and probably involve some civilians, but I don't think that is quite your style. Or you could accept my resignation and walk out of here like a good subordinate," He continues finally resting his gaze on the florescent tube above Kami's head on the ceiling that was currently flickering with a greater frequency than normal. "I know your powers so there is no need in messing with the lights" Dio states, he looks over to the tables "...I'll accept your resignation, cause I don't wish to make a scene, However, What is it that the Organization wants with your research, Tell me this and we shall be on our way." "Sorry--" Immediately the lights shut off as Christophe flips back over a workbench grabbing a hand full of random items consisting of syringe with needle, a scalpel, and a pen and hurls them in the direction of Kami right before he grabs his coat from the coat rack and quickly throws it on. Kami throws two knives at the syringe and scalpel knocking them to the ground, He teleports to dodge the pen, which continues and stabs into the glass wall behind Dio, Which doesn't shatter the glass, just on the other side was the student who had let Dio onto the floor, right in front of his face. "You couldn't just walk out and be a free man, you had to make this harder on use is see" Dio states from the shadows. ''"Teleportation, so he's a summoner...and he likes to use knives as well," Christophe thinks to himself. "Well, I really have need be going my job here is more than done," he explains walking toward the now unguarded door. "You can't leave yet, what is it you are researching...brother?" Dio states throwing a knife sticking the door shut. Christophe turns away from the door back toward the window stating, "It's none of your concern," before breaks into a run and dives through the window. Flips forward and lands the fall as glass shards fall around him. He peers over to a nearby interception to see a lone man sitting on motorcycle waiting for the light to change. Seeing this opportunity Chrisotphe quickly runs over to the rider and swiftly kicks him off the bike. He grabs a pair of glasses off the unconscious biker and swings his leg over the machine before taking off down a winding street. Dio teleports to the window hops out, slowing his fall just before hitting the ground. A ninja appear as he hops on it, A slick looking black helmet forms around his head has he shoots off after Christophe. Seeing that he has a great lead on him, he starts to teleport the bike to catch up. Christophe senses that his pursuer is quickly catching up so he detours off onto the highway and begins to move against the traffic. He swerves skillfully around vehicles that are helplessly trying to avoid him as speeds down the road. "What a waste of time" ''Dio thinks to himself as he mimics the moves of Chrisotphe. ''"It would seem that he isn't catching up as fast as he was...what is he doing?" ''Christophe thinks avoiding more vehicles. Dio eats a salt cube, Then teleports closer to Chirsotphe and points his hand out, and creates a wall covering the length of the road and raising 20 plus feet up. Christophe quickly shifts his weight to his front tire and spins the bike around as he slams on the brakes. He then jumps backwards up over the wall and out of sight just as the bike collides with the wall exploding. Dio teleports off the bike and to the other side, "Ok, so can we stop with the public watching shit...I mean really why are you running anyway?" "Do you not get that if I go back to headquarters I'll be killed, and I have things to do. Though I do agree with you about fighting in public, so follow me and we can finish this," Christophe explains jumping off the side of the highway and making his way to an area by the Seine. "So as you probably know, my code name is Arashi," Christophe explains, "Otherwise you may not know the name of the one who killed you." Fresh snow begins to fall and the midmorning sun peaks through the clouds. ''"Fighting such a waste of time" ''Dio thinks to himself as he teleports down the highway. "So I guess this is where the epic battle takes place." he speaks out. "I suppose so, I wish you would have just given up...it would have been much easier," Arashi states, "I would tell you the contents of my research, but it's not an option I can live with. So...come at me." "I see, They left that out of the file." Dio says as the weapons form in their holsters. "So, I couldn't help but see a file on your disk called Host. Well in fact, It is this file." Dio holds up a hard drive that reads "Host Virus". Arashi sighs at the sight of this, "Since you went through all the trouble I'll just tell you about that. I recently discovered a new viral infection that is present in humans, but I have yet to analyze what the symptoms or if actually has any implications for human kind." A slight grin crosses his face, "That was just a pet project of mine, I hadn't even found two people that had the infection." He thinks to himself that he is glad that the hard drive doesn't contain any information about the abilities of Hosts or that he was the Host, for he hadn't saved any information pertaining to that. Still the hard drive did contain enough information for an organization as resourceful as the one he previously worked to find everything else out if they were to find another specimen, which they would if he was brought in. "So do you still feel like fighting?" Arashi inquires ready for just about anything. "Your lieing, You ask yourself how I can say that...Well see, the people we worked for, wouldn't have pulled you out unless they knew that you found something." Dio smirked at his wording. "I suppose...so what would how would you like this to go? I have told the simplified version of the information on the disk, but you have the information right there," Arashi explains. "What else do you need from me?" "Well, You smart..Lets think about what I need you for. I can't read this disk, So I need you to or I can't take down the Organ..." Dio is cut off. "They are hear!" Just then a three large black chopper fly over head, wielding large .50 cals and the Organization logo. Arashi breaks off into a sprint as the helicopters begin to fire after him. He quickly stunt action rolls forward and spins around to face his attackers, bringing his hands together. Santou Noritogi: Senkouheki! The helicopters continue to fire, but their shots are deflected by an electric blue, yet transparent, colored barrier. The helicopters stop firing for a moment as to conserve ammunition as Arashi lowers his shield and raises his finger to one of machines yelling, "Ittou Noritogi: Fuuin!" Immediately the helicopter that he was pointing at drops out of the air and into the river. The other helicopters begin firing once again as Arashi jumps and rebounds off a wall drawing a small pentagram in the air with blue energy. Nitou Noritogi: Jinjushou! A blast of energy way to powerful form a second class spell is fired from Arashi's palm causing the entire helicopter to explode in a brilliant light. Arashi lands from his jump and turns to look at the third helicopter which had backed up quite a bit after he destroyed the two accompanying it. "''Dammit, I shouldn't have made so much noise," He thinks noticing that he had got nicked by a bullet across his left arm. "I got this one, Here take this" Dio holds hand out and created a medic pack at Arashi feet. The last chopper begins to unload rounds down to the two men. Dio pulls out a larger dagger with a some stylish spins as he starts to block the bullets, his hand is just a large blur. The chopper stops shooting, to what looks like they are reloading. Dio takes off in a dead sprint, he pulls out his hand cannon .50cal pistol off the back of his waste and begins shooting the chopper. After a number of bullets hit the window of the bird, it begins to back up over the city buildings. Dio begins short range teleporting once in the city he is rebound teleporting from building to building. Leaving an after image at each point he lands. The gunners confused, Dio lands in the middle of the chopper. Pulling out two small knife, and inserting them in each gunners neck. he reloads his gun, then forms another gun just like other one. The pilots at this point are flipping the fuck out. Dio places a pistol on the back of each pilots head and pulls the trigger, Two .50 caliber hollow point rounds enter the back side of their heads, immediately when coming into contact with the skull the shatter into hundreds of tiny shards which travel in different directions, once they successful turn the brain into soup they exit the front of their head taking most of their face and the windshield with them. The chopper begins the spin out of control Dio remembering he is over the city. "Shit!" Dio quickly grabs the steering but has little effect. So with one last push he teleports the whole chopper over the river and just before hitting the water he teleports back next to Arashi. "See told you I got it, Hey can you do me a favor? Can you pop my shoulder back in place the was a lot to move." Dio laugh slightly. "Why would you kill your own men, what are you playing at?" Arashi inquires already done cleaning his arm up. "My men? They shot at me as well as you, they may not have meant to but the fucking bullets came at me" Dio takes a breath and forms two redbulls. "Here you want one? For some reason I have to keep my electrolytes up or I'll crash hard....So I guess I can't return to the Organization now." Dio lets out a small smile. Arashi pulls a hypodermic needle out of his jacket and after tying off injects the liquid into his arm. "No thanks, this will work for now...." he responds waving off the energy drink. "He needs electrolytes too...I wonder." Arashi walks up to Kami, "Would it be outrageous for me to get a sample of your blood?" "Umm....Sure I guess..." Dio slightly confused. Some time later, back at the lab that Arashi and Kami are forced to sneak into as the place is surrounded by police. After analyzing Kami's blood Arashi discovers that his would be assailant is also a Host. "Hmm...so your infected too. Well you can go now...that is if the Organization lets you back in after your little stunt." "So im infected with what?" Dio ask "That host virus that you found the hard drive for earlier," Arashi explains. "Care to explain what that is?" Dio smiles "Hey what is this..." Dio walks over to the computer that had the results of his blood test. "This says their is another person with the Host" Dio grabs the mouse and clicks it. A window pops up saying "Known infected host of the Host Virus. Dio Cattivo, Christophe Noircoeur..." ''You have the Virus too!" Dio looks over at Arashi. Arashi quickly deletes all of the information regarding those infected with the virus from the computer and the backup hard drive. "You won't have to worry about anyone finding out your infected now," Arashi explains, "and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I am either." He thinks whether or not to tell Dio about the abilities of Hosts when he hears something outside the broken window. In the dim light of the setting sun he spots the glowing outline of multiple police vehicles approaching the building. "Looks like I've run out of time here," says Arashi turning to the door of the laboratory and peering down the hall. He quickly pulls back and looks over to Kami, "Looks like RAID is already setup in the building...there are two officers down the hall both equipped with M4A1s. This day just keeps getting more difficult." Kami thinks about the DNA graphs about him and Arashi, just before he deleted them. "50%..." Dio says seeming to be zoning off. "Shit!, Alright...Is there another way out of here?" He peaks down the hall then turns to Arashi. "Well, they are parked right outside the window so that way is probably not a good idea since out in the open they would probably eventually hit us. Other than that the elevator is the only way, but as you saw that has two guards on it already with more most likely on the way," Arashi explains before taking a breath. "Personally, I think we would run too much risk if we encounter them all at once...so I'm going to take the elevator as a start. We just need to take care of those two without causing an uproar." "Hmm... May I try something?" Dio ask. "Fine," Arashi responds walking over to the fridge and grabbing the sports drink he had left there earlier. "Ok..." Dio disappears, Arashi then sees him over in a hall way to the right of the guards. "Hey dudes whats up?" Dio says then laughs. The guards turn "Hey you, don't take another step!" They raise their firearms up. "I'm over here smart ones" Dio says, standing in front of the door to the room Arashi is in. "What the fuck..." The guard look back and forth dumbfound by the two Dios. When the one located on the right of the guard fades out and disappears. They quickly turn and raise their firearms up at Dio. When they was suddenly dropped to the ground. Arashi was astounded even at Dio's speed. As he looked at the guards and noticed a knife sticking out of both the guard's Adam apples. "Hey partner...The elevators good now." Arashi walks down the hall with a disappointed look on his face, "You're lucky they didn't call for backup." The doors of the elevator open, and they both get into the elevator and begin to ride down. Only after getting one slightly past the third floor the elevator suddenly stops as the lights around them flicker and then turn off. For just a moment they are in the dark until red colored emergency lights come on. "I think they found out we are here," Arashi says reaching up to the panel above him and climbing up above the elevator. He can see the emergency lights from the third floor shining through the crack in the door, "The power is out for the entire building....so I'm getting out here." Arashi opens the elevator doors enough to spy out, "The coast is clear for now...if your coming this way, try to refrain from killing our attackers." Dio can hear three quick metallic sounds before Arashi slips out into the ominously lit hallway. "If this partnership is going to work, You got to start trusting me..." Dio says teleporting onto the floor, He turns around and shuts the elevator doors. "That buys us a little time, they will still think we are in the elevator...Sounds like they are coming up the stairs, We should head this way." The both of them start walking down the hall and turn a corner. Shortly after that they here a large metal door slam shut. "Well they are up here" Dio pulls out the redbull from earlier and chugs it down and throws the can into a office as the walk past. Arashi and Dio are walking past a section of cubicles as the beams from flashlights can be seen up ahead. "Torches," Arashi whispers towards Dio as he quickly diverges into one of the cubicles and hides. "We should wait for them to pass" Dio says he pulls out a small mirror on a extendable pole and uses it to see over the cubicles. "They are around 10 meters behind us" Dio stays lowering the mirror. Arashi murmurs lowly in understanding as he looks up at clock on the desk that he is kneeling near, the time is 5:59. "Every hour an annoying blaring sounds over the intercom that is dependent on the backup power....we should use that distraction to take them out." "You take the two on the right, I'll take the two on the left?" Dio sticks the mirror up and looks then hands it to Arashi to look. Arashi peers at his targets for just a second to recognize that they too are equipped heavily as the quick but startling noise sounds over the intercom. Arashi leaps over the edge of the cubicle and flips toward his targets with near silence landing behind the two. At the same time Dio teleports hanging upside down from a blackout lamp suspended from the ceiling just above his two targets. Two silenced 9mm sitting inches above there heads. He watches Arashi to simultaneously execute his targets along with his own. Arashi looks back at Kami giving him a look to remind him that they should avoid killing them as he quickly slashes his two opponents shallowly before they collapse to the ground with a sword that Dio had not seen him with before. He immediately collects the handgun they each carried and destroys the rifles his enemies were using. Dio sighs as he flips the pistols around and inserts the hands square in the middle of the two men's foreheads as the collapse to the ground Dio takes the destroys the weapons as well, Then walks back to Arashi, "Sorry, been working for the Organization for two long, forget we not to kill anymore guys." Dio smirks rubbing the back of his head "So your turn the pick which way." dio says whispering since the bell stopped. Arashi's sword collapses back into his sleeve as he turns to walk down hall. "Yeah," he responds holstering both of the handguns behind his back in his belt. He continues to walk down the hall when he find an emergency only stairwell. "This should work," he says before putting his hand on the door for a second. Dio can see a small pulse of Hakukon from Arashi's hand before the door is opened without the alarm sounding. They walk down many flights of stairs until they get to the bottom floor. Dio and Arashi can hear a large number of RAID members outside of the stairwell, "I don't think we can go as easy this time around, just don't overdo it." "Alright, I can get a quick number... hold on..." Dio appears as though he didn't move "Ok there is about 30...What you want to do?" "Well, this goes against all of our training...but bust in and pretty much tear their asses up," Arashi responds deactivating the alarm on the door, "By the way why don't you just teleport out...its not like you can't?" "Cause there is a larger chance you would die with out me" Dio says with a calm expression. "I'll drop a couple smoke bombs then you kick the door in" "Understood," Arashi responds wondering if Dio is trustworthy or not. "Well lets do this" Dio teleports in the room and drops three smoke bombs. The room quickly fills with smoke as Arashi hears a number of screams from the room. Dio slides a foot forward as he rotates around giving his hand a blurry affect. He drives a dagger, with a saw edge on one side roughly around six inches long, into the left temple of one guard. Releasing the dagger, as the guard drops to the ground. Dio grabs the hand guard of the M4A1, Twisting his wrist and rotating his arm, he slams the bottom on the butt stock in the lower jaw of another guard. The grotesque sound of shattering bones as the shards on the butt stock stab into the soldiers head. Dio seeing another guard staring down the sights of his weapon at Dio. He spawns three throwing knifes, in between his figures on one hand, and launches them at the man the middle one stabbing into the barrel of the gun, the second two lodging into the eye socket of the non-dominant eye, an the other sticking just above the eye brow of the other eye. Spinning 180 he throws nine more throwing knifes into the smoke. Arashi bursts into the room immediately rushing up behind a RAID member and snapping his neck, with a single hand, as another officer stands staring at him five paces to his left, ready to fire. Arashi flips over the man slashing his spine with the collapsible katana, immediately incompacitating him, before landing between two more members. As the one behind him tries to hit him with the back end of his rifle Arashi rotates his blade back and stabs his attacker in the left lung causing him to immediately drop his gun. Seeing this, the other guard immediately fires at Arashi's face, who simply tilts his head to the side with inhuman speed avoiding a bullet that strikes the officer with the punctured lung in the throat finishing him. Arashi pulls his blade from the now limp body, letting it drop to the floor as he slides to the right of the second, still living, officer. With a simple flick of his wrist he removes both of his opponents arms right below the elbow, sending his enemy flailing onto the floor screaming, in agonizing pain. Arashi begins to move for the front door that he can see through the smoke when his blade is knocked from his hand by a bullet that he had no time to react to. He immediately looks up in the direction of the shot to see a sniper on the balcony of the second floor reloading for a second shot. Wasting no time Arashi dives behind a counter, hearing the edge of the counter explode from being shot. Before he is targeted again, Arashi pulls both of the pistols he had grabbed earlier and stands up, firing multiple shots toward the sniper. The first three shots hit the railing of the balcony causing the sniper to stand up to escape the fire. The fourth shot hits Arashi's target in the back of his knee, causing him to stumble, and the fifth connects with the sniper's shoulder behind he hides behind a corner. Arashi takes aim as a small surge of electricity runs along the barrel of the handgun before firing three lightning enhanced bullets through the wall into the sniper finishing him. Just then Arashi hears the sound of multiple guns cocking behind him. As he spins around he sees seven more RAID member surrounding him ready to execute him. As they open fire Arashi drops his guns to the ground and slams his together encasing himself in a barrier deflecting the bullets from the automatic weapons around the room. After about fifteen seconds of firing the officers stop to see that their target is unharmed. Arashi thrusts his arms to his sides performing Santou Noritogi: Garasuhen, which immediately shatters his own barrier and forces the shards of Hakukon around himself, killing the attackers. The ex-assassin then casually walks a few feet to pick up his sword and begins to move for the door again. The remaining six soldiers hear this and seeing the dead bodies around them and the smoke clears begin to panic, They bust out in a life or death sprint for the a back door. Dio taking taking his times summons a two katana and teleports in front of the door. The men wasting no time and begin to shot before their weapons are draw, spraying a shower of bullets at Dio who drops to one knee and slams his swords into the ground. As a small wall covers the front of his body. Appearing behind the men Dio taps one on the shoulder. Frozen in fear he stands their as a katana stabs through his heart, blood dripping off the edge on the sword, the soldier looks down as the blade slowly rotates through his heart to face his right side. With a violent jerk Dio slides the katana across and out. The mans body seems to split in two and falls different directions. The man next to him sees this and spins rapidly to shoot Dio but fails to do so. When the katana swings through the air and dehands the man. Dio rotates the blade to the reverse style and lungs it upward taking off a part of the mans face. With blood fly into a few of the others eyes Dio rotates his body as he drops to his knee and fires a couple hollow points in to the mans torso with his 50 cal. Then he quickly flips back wards nearly getting shot as bullets bounce off the ground where he was kneeling. Fire one shot that speeds down the line of sight, It connect with the soldier who was shooting. Upon contact the explsive tip ignites blows the left side on the man apart. Bone fragments along with the explosion rocket into another soldiers lungs. Dio fires another shoot into the mans hip take out most of the mans lower half. Dio notices the two non wounded soldier run out of the door. Dio stands up and walks over to the two suffering men. One his just a head and left arm, Guts spilled on the floor. The others lungs pierced by his own team mates done fragments. Nether man is scream from going into shock. Dio knees and whisper to the men just before standing up and walking away to let them suffer and die. Dio heads over to Arashi but then remembers the other two men. He summons what rail driver rifle and turns and looks down the scope and fires two shots. Large wholes about a inch big then a fist form in the wall. Through the scope Dio sees each mans chest ripe apart, their head and limbs flying in ever which direction in a large burst of blood. Dio summons the rifle away and stands up, turns and looks at Arashi. "Did you finish the rest of them off?" Arashi asks flinging blood off of his blade before collapsing it out of sight. Dio nods, "So the lightning bullet, Can you make them? I could use some." "The what...Oh those, I wouldn't even know where to begin. I'm a medical student...not an engineer," Arashi responds opening the front door to find three dead RAID members outside. "Did you kill these as well?" "Damn someone killed them, I mean I did a lot of killing...A LOT, But DAMN someone killed them." Dio looks around confused. "''That is indeed awkward," Arashi thinks to himself. "Well, thanks for the help I suppose...but I guess this is where are paths separate." "What do you mean? We both are deadly threats to The Organization...We are partners now, plus we stand a better chance of leaving and hiding together, than alone." Dio explains. Arashi looks back at Dio with a look of discontent, "And where would our combined path take us?" "Well, we need to go back to The headquarters in Rome. There is a lot of things we need from there." Dio smirks. "Well, that sounds like a bad idea, but perhaps I need to take care of some things there as well," Arashi responds walking past the vehicles and corpses into the parking lot. "What does a summoner have in terms of transport?" Dio smirks and laughs...."How fast do you want to go?" "As fast as we can alive," says Arashi. "Well all I can think of his this." Dio snaps his fingers in a empty spot of the parking lot. A large black jet appears. "This is a Switchblade Fastest jet out there" "Not quite what I had in mind, but fine," Arashi thinks to himself moving toward the aircraft, "Lead the way." "Don't worry I modified it to take off upward, I guess you can call me an engineer of sorts." Dio opens the hatch and jumps in the back seat...Lets do this" Arashi hopes into the front seat. Dio closes hatch and starts the engines up and after a few moments the plane begins to left off. After sometime, Just out side of Rome. Dio lands the plane is a valley, and the boys get out. "Rome, I haven't been here in quite some time," Arashi explains thinking about the past, "So what is the move from here?" "We should prolly what for nightfall and everyone to go home. Then we can make contact with a boy on the inside and get are stuff then get out."